


Let's play a party game!

by TalesoftheEnchantedForest



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Family Feels, Fluff, Fuck Marry Kill game, it is really just them having an ordinary Friday night, rating is for the swear words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 03:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15941204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesoftheEnchantedForest/pseuds/TalesoftheEnchantedForest
Summary: „Okay, this is a classic.” Tina proclaimed with a clap of her hands. „Fuck, marry, kill.”„Oh, hell no!” Reed exclaimed.





	Let's play a party game!

„Okay, this is a classic.” Tina proclaimed with a clap of her hands and then waited ’til everyone in the room turned their attention towards her, a devilish smile overtaking her features. „Fuck, marry, kill.” 

„Oh, hell no!” Reed exclaimed with a very uneasy look on his face. 

„But why not?” Tina asked amused at her friend’s reaction. 

The androids had the same bewildered look on their faces, LED turning yellow as they probably googled up the game. 

„I’m sorry Tina but this is your worst idea since you advised we should watch I, Robot together.” Hank said as he sat down beside Connor on the couch, a beer in his hand that Connor automatically took away from him and replaced it with a bottle of water. Hank groaned in frustration. 

„Come on, guys. This was supposed to be a fun night with the gang…” 

„Don’t call it gang.” Gavin interrupted but Tina ignored it. 

„Everybody plays this game. This is like a tradition and it would be a crime to break it.” Tina argued. Gavin just rolled his eyes and Hank sank deeper into the furniture, hoping he could at least stay out of the inescapable. 

„Hank, as members of the Detroit Police Department our job is to enforce the law and maintain the order as well as the crime prevention in the city. We have to go along with Tina’s plan both as members of the police force and law abiding citizens.” Connor declared with a straight face and locked eyes with Tina who finger-gunned him in respond. She spent too much time with Gavin. 

„See? They want to play it, right guys?” Tina asked, excitement in her voice as she looked over to the quieter group on the floor. 

Markus seemed to hesitate, North was examining her with a suspicious look and Josh was probably making a pro and con list in his head. Tina turned her gaze to Simon with a hopeful look. The blonde scanned the others’ faces and then returned to Tina who tried to use, he believed many people called, the „kicked-puppy face”. He looked trubled for a moment and then sighed. 

„Okay, I’m in.” 

Tina threw up her hands in the air in glee while the human males of the group groaned in union. 

„I guess we can play it, too.” Markus said and Tina gifted him with a grateful smile. 

„You will wish you never said that.” Gavin commented and tried to stand up, escaping from the situation as fast as he could but Tina was prepared and made him fall back onto the couch with a kick to his shin. 

„Fuck, Tina.” Gavin hissed. 

„So, the rules are easy.” Tina pronounced. „I will give you three people from those who are present in this room and you have to choose which one would you fuck, marry and kill. Simple.” She said enthusiasticly. 

„Humans really play this?” North doubted but Tina shushed her. 

„Yes, who is first?” 

Connor couldn’t figure out why but the smile on her face made him uncomfortable and caused his system to send him various warnings he quickly dismissed. 

„I go first.” Simon offered. 

„So self-sacraficing. How are you still alive?” Gavin asked mockingly but secretly he was happy that it wasn’t his turn. Knowing Tina, he would be up for next. Tina looked over the group to find three people and when she found her choices satisfying she leaned closer for a dramatic pause. 

„Josh, Markus and Connor.” 

The room went silent and Gavin found this moment boring enough for him to take a sip from his beer, making audible gulps for the sake of Hank’s suffering. Hank gave him the middle finger in exchange. 

„I think I would marry Markus…” Simon started shyly. 

„How predictable.” North snorted but Markus seemed happy, if not a little smug. 

„I would fuck Connor...” Simon continued. 

„What?” Josh exhaled with a high pitched voice. 

Josh looked pissed off about his answer but Simon could also discover a hint of hurt in his eyes so he tried to make it right with an apologetic smile. Josh gave him a deadly look in return. Simon then felt really bad, which he found hard to understand cause it was all just a childish game but still, he pulled his legs up closer to his chest as a cover against Josh’s furious gaze. 

„It’s no big deal. This is just a game, get over it.” Gavin said when he thought that it was a good moment to share his thoughts. 

It wasn’t. 

„Get over it?” Josh asked, finally turning away his hole-burning look from Simon. „He straight up said that he would kill me, that he would chose Connor over me. Me, his friend who went to hell and back during the revolution with him, who stood always by his side even before we met Markus. We were the original members of Jericho, we went through a lot together when we could only count on each other and then he chooses Connor who he has only known for a couple of weeks?!” 

Gavin raised his hands up in surrender, this was too much drama for him and they have just started this stupid game. 

„Well, I’m flattered Simon. I like you, too.” Connor confessed with a kind smile. „As a friend.” He added. 

Simon burried his face into his knees when he felt the blue blood creeping up on his cheeks. 

„I also said that I would marry Markus. Doesn’t that care anyone?” He mumbled into his jeans. 

„Not really. Even I expected it.” Hank said with the water bottle raised to his lips. He made a disgusted face after the liguid reached his throat. „Okay, next one.” Tina announced, looking for volunteers. Suddenly, everyone seemed to find interest in the floor. 

„North?” Tina asked, her question sounding more like a plead. 

„I would simply kill everyone.” North stated with a straight face. Her honesty made Tina sit a bit further away from the android but the others didn’t seem to be bothered about her answer. 

„O-kay…” Tina exhaled as she looked over to the couch. „Connor, who would you choose to marry between Hank, Gavin and Markus.?” 

„Hank.” Came Connor’s automatic answer. 

„That was… fast.” She commented with a confused look. 

„We basically live together. I would be suprised if he chose otherwise.” Hank explained with a neutral look. The others nodded along. 

„And I would kill Gavin.” Connor added with an innocent smile. 

„The feeling is mutual.” Gavin retorted. 

In that moment, everyone could hear the quiet tap-tap sounds of Sumo approaching the room. The dog soon appeared in the middle of the group and lazily shook his body, strands of fur flying everywhere. 

Connor bent down to take Sumo into his hands but the dog simply walked past beside his outstreched arms and settled down into Simon’s lap. Connor watched the scene unfolding in front of him, the feeling of betrayal clenching his heart. 

„Somebody got replaced?” Gavin was shamelessly laughing at Connor’s hurt expression. 

„I changed my mind. Simon…” Connor raised his eyes up to the other android. „We are not friends anymore.” 

It took everything for Simon to not laugh out loud at Connor’s words, but still, a small giggle managed to excape his mouth. 

„And what about you, Tina?” Markus asked, disceetly changing the topic. „Would you marry, fuck or kill Gavin?” 

„I think I never want to hear Markus say fuck again.” Hank commented while Tina was considering her options. 

„Marry.” Came her answer. 

The room fell silent as everyone was looking at her with various emotions displaying on their faces. 

„Really?” Hank finally broke the silent. 

„Yes.” Tina said and gave Gavin a warm smile, the detective trying to fake the answer didn’t affect him. „But only beacuse I love his cats.” 

At her words, everyone started laughing in the room, satisfied that they now had come to know one of Gavin’s secrets that they could use against him. They were just like every family. 

„Tina!” Gavin whined, covering his eyes with his arm in shame. 

„There is four of them and Gavin is basically acting like an old catlady around them. It’s something worth to see at least once in your life.” Tina continued mockingly as she wrapped her arms around Gavin’s shoulder lovingly. 

„Why did I come here tonight?” Tina heard him mumble against his arm. She kissed the top of his head in respond. 

„I honestly thought you would choose to fuck him.” North’s confession earned her even more disaproving looks. „What? He is hot.” 

„Well, that was a big mistake long time ago we don’t talk about.” Tina said and she swears she could hear the others’ jaws hitting the ground. 

„Too much information. I need either a drink or some trash food after this.” Hank grumbled as he stood up and made his way towards the kitchen. 

„Lieutenant, for your own good I hope you didn’t hide alcohol in there earlier. You know you have to cut down on your alcohol intake to improve your health.” Connor shouted over his shoulder. 

„Connor, I want you to take one good look at my fat ass and tell me if you think I give a fuck.” Hank shouted back which resulted in a snicker from Gavin’s direction. 

„Can’t we just watch that movie already?” Reed begged after a minute, his arm finally falling down onto his side. 

„No! It is your turn now!” Tina stroke his shoulders with an evil smile plastered on her face. 

„I don’t think it is necessary. I think we all know that he would kill, fuck and marry Nines. In that order.” Connor taunted and his comment filled the room yet with an other round of laughter. Gavin just mumbled something incoherent under his nose, his face heating up under all the attention he received. 

„I hate you, all of you. Fucking androids.” He growled. 

Nobody could see the small smile tagging on his lips. He couldn’t recall the last time he didn’t spend his Friday night with drinking all alone at his apartment, getting drunk over some trashy film and finally falling asleep on the couch with the TV on so he could numb out the feeling of loneliness. 

But he was not alone, not anymore. He had all these people who gathered up tonight at Hank’s house. 

It was something like a family. 

A fucking weird ass family.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is it. It was just my attempt to write some fluff about my favourite video game of all time. I didn't know what to do with this idea so I thought I would try to write something and see what happens. I ended up posting it. So you, who is still here reading this for some reason, thank you!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it as much as I loved to write it!


End file.
